RFR: What Hurts With Love
by Andene
Summary: New European girl comes into the picture, Travis' girl friend Parker starts making excuses about not being able to meet up with him. On top of all that will Lily be able to keep her title as Roscoe's Idol. Read and Find out!
1. Introduction

A Short Intro to a New Character:

Name: Alexandra McEvans

Age: 16

Eye Color: Blue/ Green

Hair: Auburn

Background:

Born in London, England. She is the daughter of a diplomat. She has moved to Germany, France, Sweden, Spain, Vietnam and Norway before she moved to the town of Roscoe. She's very quiet and doesn't let people get to her. She's almost like Travis but isn't philosophical, yet she doesn't mind that way of thought.

Story:

When she first comes to town, she seems to be more foreign than Travis. As it turns out Travis has all his classes with her. He finds out she likes to be called Alex. She rarely talks so getting her name was practically an achievement. Travis invites her to sit with Robbie, Lily, Ray and himself. She accepts. As the members of RFR try to crack open this tough shell, they soon realize that to get to her, they need some one who knows what it feels like to be in her position. The key to get her to open up is Travis. Since Travis is the son of a diplomat he should know. Travis tries to get through her wall, and it takes him quite a long time to do it.

Once Alex becomes more open, RFR realizes that they could use a person like her. She has technology classes with Travis at which she is really good. She has opinions about very interesting topics, which pulls in a person for more.

As RFR struggles to figure out whether or not to ask Alex to join the, they finally decide to ask her. Once Lily tells Alex about RFR and asks her to join, Alex says yes.

Now a part of the team, Question Mark asks this new member to make her own name, she decides on Nite Star, and the cast gives her, her own segment. She also helps Smog with the technical work.

As Alex starts to become more comfortable with everyone, she develops a close relationship with Travis and Robbie. Since Lily is usually out with River or her band, and Ray with Grace, Alex doesn't get much of a chance to catch up with them.

Alex usually stays after the radio program to help Travis. As they get to know each other, Travis realizes that she's as lonely as he was when he first came, possibly even more. Soon Alex develops a crush on Travis, but before she can tell him how she feels, He asks Parker out. She tries to avoid him for a little while, leaving early from RFR to study and do homework.

After Alex learns how to deal with this, and things start to get back to normal. She starts to get back to talking with him about things, but doesn't know if he's noticed her crush on him as she desperately tries to drown her feelings towards him. Lily and Robbie have noticed it, but they don't say anything to Travis.

So this is where the story continues…


	2. Part One

Part One

"Alex we're on in ten minutes, Alex…? Robbie did you see where she went off to?" asked Travis. Robbie sniggered under his breath. Travis must have forgotten that Alex had told him; she would be back in fifteen minutes when she left five minutes ago. "Travis she told you she would be back in fifteen." He told him. "Yea…" was all that was heard from Travis as he continued to set up the equipment. "Where are Lily and Ray?" "They are…actually I don't know where they are. Probably busy." "Great, just great."

Alex had gone out to get some snacks for them; actually it was more of an excuse to not have to face Travis more than she had to. As she picked through the aisle's of chips and chocolate bars, she got a few Hershey and Toblerone bars, a couple of bags of All-Dressed and Barbecue Ruffles, and a bag of Tostitos with the two different dips. As she checked out and paid, she looked at her watch. It read 3:55pm, panic rose in her, Drats I have to get back in five she walked out of the store and started into a sprint to get back in time.

"Sorry I'm late." Alex panted as she entered. "Well what did you go out for?" asked Travis, his back was turned to her. "FOOD!" yelled Robbie. "Yea, cause we were going to watch a movie later, so I thought I'd get us some junk since we already had the pop." "And you thought of this 15 minutes before the broadcast?" Travis asked annoyed. "Yea sort of…my chocolate levels were running low…sheesh." Alex said sheepishly. Robbie was too busy laughing at her quietly, to help her out. "Anyways we're on in two." Travis said. "Where's Ray and Lily?" she asked. "No clue but we're going to have to start without them."

"Question Mark, you're going to go first. Since Shady Lane isn't here yet and neither is Pronto. Nite Star you'll go next, and then I'll go." Said Smog. "Ok I'll cue you in Question Mark."

"You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe, I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, is it okay to go against your beliefs?"

"Well Question Mark I would have to say no, only because isn't it your beliefs that make you up. I mean if you go against your beliefs isn't it the same as going against yourself?"

"Good question Nite Star. Let's ask our callers for their input."

"Okay your on the air Ed and Ted, so what do you think?"

"Well Nite Star, we think that going against your beliefs means going against one self, we think it can turn you into someone else if you do it long enough, because eventually you start to believe against the beliefs you formerly had. It can sort of make you a hypocrite."

"Thanks for you insight, ok next caller."

"I don't think it's such a bad thing. I mean we all need to change so what if we change our beliefs, maybe we have found something that's better than what we believed in."

"Thanks for calling, ok caller you're on the air."

"I don't think it changes anything about a person, maybe they just want a change or they feel their beliefs don't reflect them anymore."

"Good point thank you for calling."

"Okay our next segment is a joint segment by Smog and Nite Star. Hence I have dubbed it Nite Smog… cause they were having trouble figuring out what to call it."

At this moment Shady Lane and Pronto entered the room. "Sorry we had to do some stuff, I mean he was trying to find Grace a present and I was trying to plan out some stuff." Shady Lane whispered as she put on the earphones.

"Well Shady Lane and Pronto have now joined us for this segment. Come on Nite Star quit stalling."

"Easy for you to say Question Mark…"

"Well our segment is going to be about whatever you guys are thinking about right now. Anything that's clouding your mind. So if anyone wants to call in before one of us starts venting, call us!"

"You're still stalling…"

"Okay okay…I'll start since Nite Star is drawing a blank…actually I'm gonna talk about what we as students feel of the ongoing construction in the area. I mean the city is tearing down these beautiful, wild places. They are cutting down trees that supply us, human beings, with oxygen. Yet they don't care. I feel that this is wrong. So many things are loosing in this bid to make more condominiums that are going to cost up to 1 million dollars. So what do you guys think?"

"You're on the air, with Nite Star and Smog, plus the rest of the gang. So What's on your mind, caller?"

"I think Smog's right, like how many homes of animals are they killing just for this building. I think everyone should petition, but it's too late, they already cleared the plot. Why don't we all protest?"

"Yea Smog why don't we protest?"

"Well Nite Star, I think we'd get into a lot of trouble. But if we start a rally at school that would help more."

"You're on the air listener, tell us what you think?"

"Why is it such a big deal, so what trees are being cut down, but at least there are more places to live being built."

"Yea only if you can afford it, I mean this shows how gap between the rich and the poor is growing."

"Well that's all for Nite Smog tonight, tune in tomorrow for more."


	3. Part Two

Part Two

After the broadcast, Travis, Lily, Robbie, Ray and Alex went to Alex's house. They went into the basement where the entertainment center had been built. "Sorry guys, I have to go. I promised River I'd meet him after meeting up with you guys." "LILY! What did you do that for, I mean we all agreed that today, since it was the only Friday everyone was free, we would all watch movies." "Come on Ray, we all see each other everyday. It won't kill you guys if I'm not here for one movie day."

As Lily left, Travis and Alex set up all the food and got everything ready for the night's movie marathon. "Okay so what are we watching first? Robbie asked. "How about Hellboy. It sounds cool!" said Ray, who still looked unhappy. "Why don't you call Grace over, maybe she'll cheer you up…" said Robbie cautiously. "Nah, she's probably hanging with her girlfriends tonight. Besides…" said Ray "I said I'd come here for the movie marathon, and a chance for all of us minus one, to catch up with each other. I mean, we don't exactly see each other a lot anymore." Ray said as they all helped pull out the huge sofa bed. Things got back to being calm, as they all started talking about some ideas they had.

"Roscoe's having the annual Roscoe Idol competition; it's in about a week. You think maybe we should do a little expose on it; all of the competitors are listed on the school notice board. I think there are about 5 competitors this year, which I think is the most we'll see going up against each other. I think we can get the competitor's to call in and interview them." Said Travis. He looked around and saw Alex's face which showed a little bit of discomfort. "What is it Alex? You don't want to or something, cause me and Robbie can cover it." Travis stated. "No it's a great idea. It's just that I entered the competition, and I'm going against last year's winner: Lily, and a couple of other girls that I don't even know. They'll probably be ready to slander each other, I'm not into that." Alex said staring at the wall. "Are you serious? That's so cool! Somebody other than Lily might actually win! Then it'll dawn on her she was only human." Said Ray, joking about Lily. "I don't want her to be all defensive with me after, that's all. I honestly just want to see how far I can go. Like I know that Lily's good, but I guess I want to see what this town thinks about other styles of music." Alex said. "So have you picked out the three songs you'll be performing?" Robbie asked. 'Yea I have. I think they're really pretty. It'll be interesting to see how many people know them." Alex said evasively. "So I take it you're going to be secretive about what you're performing until the competition. Why?" asked Ray. "I just want to be on even footing. I know everyone likes to brag about whatever they are going to be singing but I like to compete. I don't want someone using my ideas as they're own."

They all settled down to watch the movie. The junk food was on the bed with them, as they turned off all the lights to watch the movie on the big screen H.D T.V. Fifteen minutes into the movie a tune was heard. Travis saw that someone was calling him. He left the group to attend his call. Alex noticed. It was Parker calling. "Hey Parker … no actually it was the gang's decision to watch a couple of movies together…yea I'm still up for our date tomorrow…you wanted to cancel…you're busy…I see…so when do you want to meet then…you don't know when you're free…okay…I guess we'll meet up when we both have time then…yea sure…I know…ok…you too…bye."

As Travis hung up he was still in thought. Why would Parker cancel on me so suddenly…what's going on…this is the third time straight she's done this… As he looked up he thought he had seen Alex looking at him, but when he glanced up again she was watching the movie intently. He sat next to her and they watched the movie. Ray got up to grab some food, and so they spent the next four hours watching various movies. Alex noticed that Travis was looking hurt, she didn't ask him then but promised herself she would ask him later. She decided to give him some time.


	4. Part Three

Part Three

It was finally a day before the competition. Everyone was getting excited to see the new European girl go against their very own songstress Lily Randall. No one could stand a chance against that. Everyone knew that RFR had announced yesterday that all the contestants should call in on Friday at 4:30pm. RFR was going to do a little interview with all of them.

The entire student body was intrigued to hear what all the contestants had to say. Most of all it was curiosity that made them tune in. After all Lily and the new European girl were friends, who were now competitors. That wasn't all but the new girl didn't tell anyone what she was going to be singing.

"And welcome back to Radio Free Roscoe, now we have with us on the air, calling in, Lily Randall. She was last years Roscoe Idol. Can she hold the title? Hey Lily, so tell us what we're going to be expecting from you this year. Everyone is dying to know the competition and what's going on behind the scenes. Can you give us a picture of what it will be like this year?"

"Well Question Mark, this year surprisingly, there is more competition. There are three other girls besides me, and there is a guy. There is Alex McEvans, Snow Stanley, Rachel Merreton, and Darien Webster. This year its a lot more competitive, way more than anyone could think. No one is about to reveal what they are singing. Also this year anyone in the competition has to sing a cover of another song, we're not allowed to sing our own songs. We have to hand in the lyrics before the competition tomorrow, and we will be singing to a backing track. Also this year you are allowed to use props. We have a full video background set up for this. So it will be like watching a real music video. It's going to be really amazing." Lily answered.

"Oh wow, that does sound a lot more advanced from what we saw last year. So can you tell us who you think is going to be harder to compete against?"

"Well Pronto it's got to be Alex and Darien. For me these two are the main competition. I think it'll be hard because we've never heard them. Snow and Rachel are not as hard as them because we have seen them last year. So I know a bit about their techniques and I have a little better picture about going against them."

"Well thanks for calling in Lily, and all of us here at RFR wish you good luck. Now for our next caller. Hey Snow! Well now that we've heard from Lily, can you tell us what to expect from you and who you think is going to be tough to go against."

"Well Smog, I think Darien Webster is going to be really tough. I have never even seen him until now. He seems to be the type to win anything. I really don't know what to tell you about expecting. I guess it's safe to say, expect something totally different than last year. Everything is going to be amazing. I think this is going to be the most competitors we'll see. From me, you can expect some ballads. That's all I am going to say."

"Anything else?"

"No I don't want to be giving away my secret. Wish me luck Pronto."

"Well Snow thanks for calling in. All of us at RFR wish you good luck."

"Our next caller is the very mysterious Alex McEvans. Well McEvans, what are you going to tell us that the other two competitors haven't told us yet?"

"Well Question Mark; expect three songs from each of us in this competition. I think by the time we finish it'll be late. But other than that, I really can't tell you much else you haven't heard."

"Ok we have a question for you; now that Shady Lane has arrived she'll ask you."

"Alex, with all this competition how have you managed to remain calm and cool while others are desperately trying to get people to vote for them?"

"Well actually, I don't want to make anyone promise me that they'll vote for me now, because what if they see me present and think that I really am not worth their vote. So I don't want to guilt people into making false promises. I think you should vote for the person who has the best performance. If it's not me than please don't vote for me."

"Well thanks for calling in, all of us here at RFR wish you good luck. Now on to our next caller. Darien Webster; can you tell us why you entered this competition? Also what is with this defensiveness?"

"Well Shady Lane, I entered this competition to see how far I can get. I want to know if I have enough talent to get a record deal here. I will be going for Canadian Idol next year. I want to see if I can make it here. Even if I'm in the top three I'll know I can close the gap in the next Idol competition. I think of music as my career of choice. The defensiveness is actually to protect my own ideas from being copied by the other competitors. Anyways I have to go, I have to be at work in a couple of minutes. Bye."

"Well Darien, we here at RFR wish you good luck."

"Our next caller is Rachel Merreton. Thanks for calling in. Can you tell us why you chose to enter this competition again? What inspires you to sing?"

"Well Question Mark. I think I entered again simply to see how much I improved. I want to see how I rank against Lily Randall. Clearly this year is going to be very tough. We have two newcomers and they seem to be every bit more competitive than the rest of us. They have got some serious determination. My inspiration for singing is my mom. She always tells me to believe in me, and I'll go far. I love to listen to love songs and I guess I'd like a career in music."

"Wow that must be some inspiration. Well thanks for calling in and all of us here at RFR wish you good luck. We're sorry Nite Star couldn't be here with us today. She's a little under the weather. For everyone listening, please go to the Roscoe Idol competition and support your favorite competitor, they might just be the next Roscoe Idol. Anyways we'll air the results tomorrow. From all of us here thanks for listening. Also thanks to the competitors for calling in. Catch you all later."


	5. Part Four

Part Four

It was the day of the competition and everyone was piling into the Prince of Wales Theater; this is where the competitors would be taking the stage. Travis was going to be helping out with the electronic equipment. One of the organizers gave him a list of the agenda and the order in which the competitors would be singing. It was:

Brief Introduction to the competitors and voting system

Round One:

Lily Randall

Snow Stanley

Rachel Merreton

Darien Webster

Alex McEvans

Interview with last years competitors

Clips from last year

Round Two:

Snow Stanley

Rachel Merreton

Darien Webster

Alex McEvans

Lily Randall

Interview with new competitors

Clips from the first two rounds

Round Three:

Rachel Merreton

Darien Webster

Lily Randall

Snow Stanley

Alex McEvans

Vote with Electronic Key Pads

Announcement of the runner ups

Announcement of Idol

Final performance by Idol

Clips of the day

As Travis read through this, he noticed that Alex was last in both the first and the third rounds. Why? They probably got to pick their order. Or maybe the organizers did it purposely. Oh well it didn't really matter to him. Parker had cancelled again and he was in a pretty rotten mood. He was hoping the work would take it off his mind.

The M.C told the audience how to vote, then gave a brief introduction to the 5 competitors mentioning the fact that Lily had won previously, and that Snow and Rachel were also retuning from last year. The M.C went on to say that Darien and Alex were new to the competition and how Alex was a recent addition to Roscoe High. He also said the two judges there would just be commenting on the performances.

The M.C went on to announce "Our first competitor tonight is going to be our very own idol from last year, singing Jenny Frost's 'Crash Landing', give it up for Lily Randall."

Lily came out on the stage dressed in a Black tank top, with a black shirt open, and black flare bottom pants with a slit running up to her knees, to top it off she had black leather boots on. Behind her on the screen came the blackness of the universe with the stars lighting up the big theatre, the lights were all off. The backing track started. As everyone saw the universe pass down to the earth and they came to a house burning. Now Lily started to sing.

"_All my hopes and fears  
are here with me today  
so much I feel the tears  
will all be washed away_

_I'm working from the wreckage  
no I won't be lost at sea  
and I don't need an S.O.S  
don't try to rescue me_"

The audience was cheering for her. Lily motivated strengthened her voice and continued on. She was enjoying her self, while behind her the background had changed to show something emerging from the ashes.

"_I'm rising from the ashes  
like a Phoenix from the flames  
and threw my eyes its all brand new  
feel like I have been born again_"

To everyone's amazement it turned out to be a beautiful phoenix. "She's really good, don't you think?" asked Ray. Robbie nodded in agreement.

"_It's a wonderful feeling  
a simple meaning  
'cause now I'm surviving  
a crash landing_"

As the song came to an end, the audience stood to applause. Now Lily went to face the judges. One was a man named Jacob, he was 20; the other was a woman named Hannah of the same age. "I think you chose a song that was very good at showing off some of your vocal talent, but it wasn't very impressive. You could do much better, maybe you'll pick up in the next round." Jacob said, as part of the crowed booed. Hannah was next and she said "Well you do have talent, anyone looking at you can see that, but you need to choose the right song to display it. Yet that song was a very good attempt." More boos came from the crowed. Lily walked off the stage in a bit of a huff, promising herself that she would blow the judges with the next two songs she was going to sing. "That was very well done." Lily looked up to see Travis smiling at her. She went over to hug him, then left for practice, and to change.

"Our next performer is the singer who amazed us with ballads last year, has she another surprise for us, singing S Club 7's 'Have You Ever', presenting Snow Stanley!"

The video background changed to show the Aztec ruins, and suddenly appeared Snow, dressed in a red satin shirt and black flair pants, the backing track started, and you heard Snow's clear voice sing.

"_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away_

_Though you think it's over_

_Knowing there's so much more to say_

_Suddenly the moment's gone_

_And all your dreams are upside down_

_And you just wanna change the way the world goes round_

_Tell me_"

The lighting in the video changed to show more of the ruins, while Snow walked around as though she was truly there. The audience was wowed by the performance.

"_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking_

_Lookin' down the road you should be taking_

_I should know (I should know)_

_'Cause I loved and lost the day I let_

_Yes, I loved and lost the day I let_

_Yes, I loved and lost the day I let you go_"

As the song ends the audience again applause. As she walks towards the judges the audience slowly stops. "Well that was a very good, but I think you were a little nervous which showed. Next time have faith in yourself and enjoy your self, if you enjoy the song everyone else will too." As Jacob said this, some people clapped in agreement with him. It was Hannah's turn to comment, "I think that was a wonderful performance. I don't have very much to comment on that, but good luck."

The crowd broke into applause as the M.C came back to introduce the next performer. "Last year she came second by singing 'You Are', here she is again, singing Atomic Kitten's 'If You Come to Me', let's hear a round of applause for Rachel Merreton!"

The lights blacked out, to show the video screen, which was showing computer animated butterflies, flying with glitter coming out from behind them. The music started to play.

"Clearly something Travis is working on." Muttered Ray, he was sitting next to Robbie.

Then came out on the stage, Rachel, dressed in a white lace dress. She started to sing. And the video behind her changed to many other types of scenery.

"_Love you everyday oh baby _

_And do you feel the same for me? _

_Everyday all the way _

_When I feel a little low _

_I would cry for you, die for you _

_Just to let you know oh baby _

_And if you come to me you know I'll make it right_"

Behind her the scene changed to a pleasant rainfall. With Rachel dancing in front of it, it looked like she was being drenched in the rain. It was totally amazing.

"_When will you learn to be a little helpful _

_And you think off me a little careful_

_When your close to me _

_Because baby I loved you from the start_"

Her song hadn't even ended when the crowd burst into cheers. As she walked over to the judges, the applause was still strong.

"You have a strong voice, but you need to choose something that suits you better. Although that song was performed very well." Jacob was booed again. Some one in the crowd yelled "You're a regular Simon Cowell." Some of the crowd laughs in agreement. Jacob doesn't seem to notice the comment. "Rachel, I can see why you were so close to winning. All you need is to put more emotion into your song."

"Our next idol contestant is one of the only men with courage to go against these talented ladies. His never been heard before voice will be singing Green Day's 'Wake Me Up When September Ends'. Let's hear it for Darien Webster!"

On the video screen fields of gold are shown, the music had started to play even before the video is shown. Out on a path way Darien is shown walking into these fields. It looks real, but he's out on the stage.

He is very talented, and anyone could have mistaken him for the real thing. His clear voice keeps everyone drawn to the song.

"_R__ing out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends_

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are"

He walks into the audience and some of them are already singing along. The song is slowly coming to an end.

"_like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends_"

Darien is cheered on by the crowds. As he walks towards the judges, the guys in the crowd yell and everyone is cheering him on. "That was very good, You have a lot of potential." Jacob said, some people had noticed Jacob's Russian drawl. "I think that was a great opening performance, I hope you can show us more to you, you sing really well but you guard yourself." Hannah was now booed, she shrugged it off.

As Darien walked off the stage with a final wave to the crowd, the M.C came back on. "Our last performance for the first round will be another new competitor. Singing S Club 7's international hit 'Never Had a Dream Come True', presenting for the very first time, Alex McEvans!"

"I really hope she does well in this, I know she'll have a great performance." Said Robbie, clapping with the crowd. Ray whistled, as snowflakes began to fall on the stage and the video screen turns to show mountains and lakes, with snow and ice. The music begins softly. Alex walks on to the stage wearing a white fur coat and a high neck white shirt underneath; she has white fur boots and a blue skirt with a fur trim.

"_Everybody's got something_

_They had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday_

_That just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back or wondering _

_How it could be now or might have been _

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I never had a dream come true_

_'Til the day that I found you_

_Even though, I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say (never found the words to say)_

_You're the one I think about each day (the one I think about each day)_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_"

The crowd is amazed by her voice; it's smooth, powerful, and melodic. As she continues singing, the background behind her changes to pure white, or to where sparkles are being dropped. It looks like a clip from the original video.

"_I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day _

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

_A part of me will always be with you_

_Ooooooohh_"

As the song ends, everyone is stunned. As the crowd cheers, even the judges have gotten up from their seats to cheer.

"That was probably the best I've seen, where opening performances are concerned. You used made a very wise decision when you chose to use the same video clips from the actual video. I hope you do well in the rest of the competition." Hannah commented.

"I think that was very well done. I hope you keep up the effort." Was all Jacob managed.

The crowed cheered once more as Alex left the stage. "I see why you choose not to tell everyone about your songs and stuff." Said Travis as he approached her. "Yea well I don't feel the need to show off." Alex told him. She was shrugging off the coat. "Go change, and eat something, there's about a half an hour till the next round." Travis told her. "Thanks Travis. I'm glad you're working off stage. I can count on you for a lot of things." With that Alex left, blushing.

Travis stood there stunned at what he had heard. He quickly turned back to his work, and forgot to ponder the meaning of Alex's words.


	6. Part Five

Part Five

The M.C came back on stage and now he came "Well as written in the program, we will be interviewing the three fine young ladies, who happened to be the three finalists from last year. Mind you they were the only three that went for the competition." At this point the crowd laughed. "Now before each of the interviewees come in we'll be showing you a clip from what they did last year, so lets hit the tapes, shall we?"

Behind the M.C on the video screen came Snow Stanley. The video was showing clips from her three performances last year. It also showed what the judges thought. She had wowed the crowed but was no match for Lily's originality.

As the clip came to an end, the spot light was on the M.C again. "Lets give a warm welcome to our very own Snow Stanley!" The crowd clapped and some even whistled.

Snow came up on to the stage and waved. She was in the same clothes as her previous performance. She waved to the crowed excitedly.

"Well Miss Stanley, you have a fair number of fans out here for you today. Tell us what you thought of the performances today."

"Well Michael, my favorite performance so far was from Darien. He really blew me away. It was surprising to see that such a quiet, secretive guy could have such a smooth and strong voice. You'd think by the way he wasn't talking about what he was going to do that he really sucked. I think Lily did really well too, I loved the deep meaning to her song and I can relate to it." Snow babbled as some of the crowed cheered for her.

"Yea that truly was a significant performance. Now I think the big question we all want to know is who do you think is going to win? I mean we have just seen round number one, and it was amazing. The competition and the talent really were surprising."

"Well actually I think it's between Lily and Darien, one of them will win. I'm not so sure of Alex. She was ok. I didn't really like to what extent she went to perform, I mean snow on stage. Who does that? I think it's really between Lily and the guy. I thought they were the best ones."

"I see, well what did you think of your own performance, the judges were fairly pleased with you. How do you think you're going to improve for your next performance?"

"Well Michael, I honestly wasn't very happy with my self. Jacob was right, I was extremely nervous; I couldn't remember what it was like to go on stage, since it's been so long. I freaked out. The next performance is going to be a lot better, I'm calm now, I have had that first dose of reality and I'm fine with the whole 'I'm on stage Oh-MY-GOD' thing."

"Yea I can see that, well it's been nice chattin' with you, I see you need to go and change, so run along now," Michael (The M.C) shakes hands with Snow as she leaves. "Well our next victim will be our runner up from last year. Here's what she did last year."

Behind him the video screen starts with the announcement of the last Roscoe Idol. Lily and Rachel are standing together, then when Lily's name comes up Rachel is the first to react by giving her a hug. In the next few minutes clips from Rachel's performances are shown. As they come to an end the spotlight is back on Michael.

"She showed us what she was made of last year, but can she do it again today, it's my pleasure to welcome Rachel Merreton on to the stage."

Rachel comes in wearing jeans and a blue tank top. Her hair is all tied up, and everyone can tell she's about to go and get ready for her next performance.

"Well Rachel, how is it going?" asks Michael.

"It's going well." Rachel replies as she scans the crowd. She waves to her parents.

"Rachel we're all dying to know who you think is going to be this years Idol, I asked Snow and she said Darien and Lily, now tell us what do you think?"

"Michael, I think it definitely is going to be Alex. I don't think anyone else has quite the creativity that she has. I was amazed when she did her performance. I was like 'wow why didn't I think of that', the snow falling and the background was simply breathtaking. I honestly hope she wins. If not her then I would say Darien. I loved his voice, I think he had the dreamiest voice I've ever heard from a guy." Rachel laughed as she said the last part. A lot of the audience went "Ooooh" as she said that.

"Very blunt Rachel, but yes I think Alex's performance was quite good actually. So do you think it's going to be a tough battle that not everyone can win?" Michael asked.

"I think that this year, we've got the best of the best. I think that everyone in the competition this year, have a lot of talent to even think of competing. Definitely not everyone is going to win. It's going to be up to the audience, but still every bit up to us, the performers, who are going to have to make sure we are worthy of being voted for."

"That is pretty deep Rachel. My last question to you is what did you think of the judges comments towards you?"

"I think that they were not every bit true, because I did try to put some emotion in it, but the comment made it sound like I was some heartless person. I shrugged it off any ways. I think I'll just have to prove the judges wrong."

"Well thanks Rachel for talking with us, good luck in the rest of the competition. Now for those of you who are wondering what's that good smell, it is the smell of lunch. Lunch and snacks and drinks will be served to you, so stay in your seats. Please put all garbage in the bag in front of you."

Robbie laughed at Ray when they heard this. "See I told you we were going to be served." He told Ray. "Well sorry, but some of us love eating, it's like a second nature to us." Ray shot back. They sat in their seats waiting for the food to arrive as the M.C was about to call up one last person before round two began…


	7. Part Six

Part Six

Michael was circled by the spotlight. "This last video clip will be about our Idol last year. She wowed the judges by singing songs written entirely by her. She was one of the most original performances many of us have ever seen. Take a look." He gestured to the video screen.

The clips consisted of Lily singing, her performances were great. She was the only one with enough courage to reveal herself through her writing. She was singing with amazing power and looked almost professional. Cool and confident.

"It's my pleasure to introduce you all to Lily Randall!"

Lily walked up onto the stage. She waved confidently to the crowd. She was also in casual clothes, ready for her make up session which was scheduled later after the interview. "Hey Mike!"

"Well Miss Lily, we have a few questions for you. The first one being, how does it feel to be back on the stage this year? Trying to reclaim your title as Roscoe's Idol?"

"Well Michael, I'm here to see how I fare against Alex and Darien while singing covers of songs instead of my own songs. I think it's not so much as defending my title; it's more seeing how I rank against new comers. It's interesting. I'm already labeled as an Idol for Roscoe. So I don't really care if I win or lose this time."

"Wow that's quite a bold decision, many competitors would love to steal the title. Our next question for you is what did you think of the comments from the judges? From what we saw, you had no emotion. Tell us a little about what was going through your mind while they said this."

Lily thought about it for a while. "Well first I was like the judges are so wrong. Like really what do they know about my singing and why should I bother listening to them. I guess when I had gone off stage; I cooled down and watched a replay of what I did. I'll admit that it really wasn't impressive. So now I know what I'm going to do for the next round. I'm going to show those judges why I was an Idol last year. Yeah!"

The crowd cheered with her. Some even whistled. Lily even saw Ray clap for her.

"Okay well the crowd has been given hope for their favorite contestant. My last question to you is who do you feel is the hardest from the two new competitors, and why?"

"That question is one I've been getting a lot lately, but after the first round I would have to say Alex. She is a talented, creative person, and I am really happy for getting this chance to compete against talent of that magnitude."

"Thank you Miss Lily, for your time, as we all know you have some matters to attend to before the second round.(Lily goes off stage) Now we are going have a few minutes to stretch our legs, get some more food and settle back down. For the next part of the show." Michael said with a lot of enthusiasm. He stood and watched the crowd settle down for round two.


	8. Part Seven

Part Seven

"We all saw her perform her version of the classic ballad 'Have You Ever'. Now it's time to welcome back to the stage, singing Jo O'Meara's first solo single 'What Hurts the Most', here is Snow Stanley!"

Snow walked in wearing a set of plaid pajamas and matching slippers. She had her make up done so it looked natural. Her hair had the slightly tousled look. Behind her the video screen showed flash backs of her with some guy. The pictures were being shown with a variety of transitions. The backing music had begun since Snow had stepped on stage, and then she began to sing.

"_I can take the rain_

_On the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then_

_And just let 'em out_"

The crowd could see the emotion that was there in the song as it progressed. She looked as though this was something that had once happened to her. The song went by without any one in the audience making a sound.

"_Still harder_

_Gettin' up, gettin' dressed_

_Dealin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away_

_All the words that I say_

_In my heart that I left unspoken_"

Travis was deeply moved by this song. He thought that some of it pertained to his relationship with Parker, and how all of a sudden it was coming to an end.

"_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could've been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_"

The song came to a pleasant end, and as the lights came on the audience saw Snow wipe her eyes. They cheered for her as she walked towards the judges.

She went and faced the judges once more. "That was sung with a lot of emotion. If you keep that up and don't get nervous, you may be able to win." Said Hannah. "That was very good, but I question if you truly feel that way about the meaning of the song." Jacob said. The crowd booed him some more.

Snow walked off the stage with her head held high. Defiant of what Jacob had said to her.

"Well ladies and gentleman, no not you Jacob, (The crowd laughed at this) our next competitor is one with a lot of talent, she amazed you with her last love song, well her she is again with Rachel Stevens' 'Heaven Has to Wait', give a round of applause to Rachel Merreton."

The crowd whistled and cheered as Rachel walked onto the dark stage, the music started with a beautiful melody. Behind her on the video screen it showed the sun setting and the clouds and other various outdoor sceneries. She was dressed in a light pink slip and a black robe over it. She had pink slippers on too. As she started to sing the first verse rose petals showered on her and the video screen displayed a clock materializing and then disappearing into another scene.

"_I can't explain what I don't understand_

_Time slipping trough my hands_

_As the seconds turn to yesterdays_

_I think that in my world it's so serene_

_I'm driven by a dream_

_One night when were alone again_"

The crowd cheered for her, the rose petals suddenly began mixing with white petals and other colours are added as the song progresses.

"_Sing you a love song that makes your body weak_

_I can promise all of my tomorrows, my love for you today_

_I'll give you everything, but heaven has to wait_

_Oh yeah, Baby_

_Oooh_

_I already know that you're the one_

_The earth around my sun_

_But still there's things I need to hide_"

To the audience it would seem that she is putting her heart into the song. As Ray looked at the judges table he saw Jacob smile.

"_Now's not the right time, here in the dark_

_Finding my secrets, heaven has to wait_

_Heaven has to wait_

_I just wanna lay down beside you…_"

The song slowly came to an end. Rachel shook her head to get rid of the flower petals and then preceded to the judges table.

"Well Rachel, that is definitely an improvement. A lot of emotion there, next time keep your voice from breaking." Hannah told Rachel, it was the crowds turn to boo Hannah. "I definitely think that there has been a big improvement from your last song. Yet you still need to work on choosing the right song." Was Jacob's comment.

"Our next performance is from the one and only man that is in this competition. He's impressed the judges so far, but can he do it again. Singing Simon Webbe's 'Lay Your Hands' please welcome back Darien Webster."

This time Michael can hear the girls screaming.

As the lights went off the video screen is showing a general screen saver type of thing. It shows an ambience of waves in different colours.

Darien entered on to the stage and all the girls started cheering again. The music started off with a hamster singing the first few lines. Then Darien starts.

"_Sometimes life can be a burden _

_Tryna stay one step ahead _

_I feel the world upon my shoulder each time_

_I'm standing out on the edge _

_And my hopes have all deserted me_

_Like they washed away in the sand_

_And it's hurting my pride _

_Tryna survive _

_But I know I stand a chance_"

The audience was taken in by his smooth voice. He walked around the stage, as the screen behind him showed different ambiences and designs.

"_You're by my side, to turn the tide,_

_Until the suffering fades._

_When life is getting me down,_

_Getting me down, I'm close to defeat,_

_Come and lay your hands on me_"

More cheers were heard amidst the crowd. Darien smiles and everyone saw his blue eyes twinkle in the spotlight that followed him around the stage. The song drew to an end.

"_Give me love and affection,_

_Keep telling me, show me the way._

_(Oh, if you see me falling down)_

_Lift me up from the shadows_

_Will you take me away to a better place?_

_(And when I'm in my darkest hour)_

_You're by my side, to turn the tide,_

_Until the suffering fades._

_When life is getting me down,_

_Getting me down, I'm close to defeat,_

_Come and lay your hands on me._

_Come and lay your hands on me_"

Darien heard a roar of applause as he walked towards the judges. Confidence was what he was able to show them. "Well I must commend you that was very well done. I didn't think the background would have worked, but you pulled it off." Hannah said smiling up at him. "I think that that was showing finesse by performing like that, it was amusing and very well done." Said Jacob, who was also smiling.

"Our next performance is by the Alex, she amazed the judges last time, and we're hoping her charm works again. Singing Rachel Stevens' cover of Alexis Strums' 'Nothing Good About This Goodbye' give it up for Alex McEvans!"

Alex comes on stage with three other girls. She's dressed in a black tank top, black flare pants and black open toes heels. She also has a silver scarf tied around her waist. The other three girls are dressed in the same kind of clothes but are in blue with gold scarves.

The video screen came alive with a different kind of design; it was showing the sound waves moving as the music started. The music consisted of electronic beats and then the audience understood they were going to get to watch a dance routine, one of the first in two years.

Alex started singing. Her voice was surprisingly not drowned by the music.

"_Snap decisions cause you so much pain _

_Then you come 'round again and there's nothing left at all _

_Perfect vision, now I'm running blind _

_Too scared of what I'll find when you call _

_Only now I've let go _

_Honey, I just don't know _

_Sit right here and watch the sky above for a sign _

_Tell me will you miss me, when I'm in your history _

_Baby, there ain't nothing good about this goodbye_"

The dancers and Alex have perfect synchronization with each other. She has captured the audience's attention. They watch the intricate her do some pretty intricate routines. Ray and Robbie watched her and were impressed by what they saw.

"_Snap decisions cause you so much pain, _

_Then you come round again and there's nothing left at all, _

_Selfish, but I think it's for the best _

_I'll miss you for the rest of my life_"

Travis who was watching from behind the stage, was also impressed by the creativity Alex had to perform like this, he watched her as the song came to an end. He knew she was exhilarated. The crowd had already started cheering.

"_Only now I've let go _

_Honey, I just don't know _

_Sit right here and watch the sky above for a sign _

_Tell me will you miss me, when I'm in your history _

_Baby, there ain't nothing good about this goodbye_

_(do do do, do do do, do do do, do do, do) _

_Watch the sky above for a sign_"

Alex was exhilarated, she was proud nothing went wrong. She walked to the judges with a pretty big smile on her face. The crowd was still cheering. It took a few minutes to get a little bit of quiet just so the judges could speak.

"Wow that was very different. I love how you are willing to take risks when you perform. You know how to surprise everyone. I like that you don't like to copy what everyone else has done and you break out of the box! Well done!" exclaimed Hannah.

"Bravo Alex! That really was a one of a kind performance. Between you and Darien, it is really hard to choose." Said Jacob, who was again smiling.

As Alex walked behind the stage, she met Travis. "You really are very hard to figure out. No one knows what your going to hit them with next." He told her. "I'll take that as a compliment, but it's not that hard to figure me out." She says. They laughed as she left to get ready for the next round.

"Singing Kelly Clarkson's 'Because of You', our last performance for this second round will be by the one and only Miss Lily Randall!"

Lily came onto the stage to where there was a stool. Dressed in a white summer dress and white sandals, she sat on the stool. She started to sing with the music. Her hair open, fell on her shoulders. Behind her the video screen showed of a child watching her mother cry as her father leaves. The video progressed to show what happened to the child as she grew older.

"_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid_"

The child was shown as she avoided people in school and never made any real friends. On the stage Lily was amazing the crowd with her voice.

"_I cannot cry _

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life _

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with _

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_"

Travis from behind the stage was paying attention to the crowd when he spotted Parker. She was about five rows away from Ray and Robbie, sitting with another guy from school. He was kissing her. Travis quickly went back to his work, and started thinking of ways to work out this new problem. He remembered he never told Parker he was working behind the stage. She probably thought he didn't come because she said she couldn't make it. After this thought he thought of other reasons why she came with the other guy to the competition.

"_Because of you _

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything _

_Because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in _

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_Because of you_

_Because of you_"

Lily bowed at the audience after finishing up her song. She waved at her friends among the crowd. Then she quickly walked up to the judges to here their remarks.

"Well Lily, that definitely put you in the top three. You showed us that Lily can choose the right song and sing it excellently." Hannah told Lily. "Well Miss Lily that was a very good improvement. You definitely have the vocals; you could potentially win the title of idol for another year." Jacob's comment was nearly drowned in the cheers from the crowd.

Ass Lily walked behind the stage she noticed Travis working on something. "What are you doing there?" she asked him. "Hmm, that was a really good performance; I'm setting up for round three. Go change your on in a bit." He told her, he still wasn't looking at her. She didn't find anything wrong with him so she left to change.

I can't believe Parker would do this to me was all Travis could think. Immersed in this realization he kept working with the other members working on the electrical and technological equipment. He knew if he lost himself in work now he would be able to think of a better solution later. This way he wouldn't say anything to hurt anyone. Even though he was the one who was hurt.


	9. Part Eight

Part Eight 

"Well as we prepare for the last round, we still have two competitors to interview. Let's give a big round of applause for these two extremely talented individuals who have blown away the judges for the past two rounds. Please welcome back to the stage Darien Webster and Alex McEvans!" Michael said with a lot of enthusiasm.

Onto the stage walked both Darien and Alex. They were both dressed in casual clothing, jeans and a shirt.

"Well Alex and Darien, it's very impressive to have seen what you have done thus far into the competition. Since you're here to be questioned, the first question for the both of you is who do you think is the hardest to beat in this competition, and what do you think your rank is in the competition so far?" asked Michael. He could see both of them thinking to give a suitable answer.

"Well I definitely think Lily Randall is very tough competition. Since not only is most of Roscoe on her side, but she has some serious talent. She knows exactly what she's up against. This is hard for newcomers like us to figure out. I think I rank at least third in the competition. I think Lily and Alex over here beat me to the top two spots." Darien told Michael, smiling as he said he last part.

"What about you Alex?"

"I think Darien and Lily are really hard competition. Since he has a bit of advantage with the female population, he isn't shy to use it. (Darien laughed) And I agree with Darien about Lily. She has experience and she knows how to measure up competition. How I rank is another story. I think I'm fourth, Rachel beats me to third, and I think Lily and Darien are filling up the other spots." Alex told Michael honestly.

"Wow so both of you thinks the other is better. (Michael laughed slightly) Okay so the next question for the both of you is what helped you formulate those creative ideas on how to perform. Darien with your video screen images, and Alex with your snow falling and dance routine."

"Well I took the snow falling from the actual video as Hannah told everyone. I thought keeping it as similar to the video would help. It would certainly lessen the stress on me having to put a lot together but also it would show the mood of the song. As for the dance routine, I always have loved live performances by S Club 7 back in England so it was cool for me to actually try this. When I saw the video replay after I thought it was hilarious. What helps think of this is just day dreaming mostly. I think Darien could answer this better, I'm sort of circling the question." Alex told everyone sheepishly.

"Well I wanted to keep my songs as close to the actual ones as possible. I've seen a lot of music videos and they have a reason for using what they use. So why not use that and see how far you can go. As for what helps create these ideas is more of a personal thing. You have to have some experience in what you're singing. You should have felt what you're trying to convey, and if you feel it then when you present it, it will be in a way you, yourself feel you can convey those thoughts. It's hard to explain." Darien was equally as sheepish as Alex as he tried explaining the question.

"Okay so our last question for the pair of you is, why did you pick these two songs you have performed and what can we expect from you in this last round." Asked Michael, he was curious to hear the answer.

"Well I chose 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' because it shows how no one could last forever, and it's mellow. Plus sometimes you just feel like time is going by so fast. I hate it when I find myself at the end of a week and I'm like wasn't Monday yesterday? The other song 'Lay Your Hands' was because when I feel like I'm falling apart I know I have some one there to pick me up and make sure I get through it all ok. It's more of an emotional song. And I really liked the hamster." Darien told the audience with a laugh. "For the next round I would say learn to expect the unexpected."

"What about you Alex?" asked Michael.

"I picked 'Never Had A Dream Come True' because it's all about learning that even though you think you've moved on, you'll find yourself thinking that what if you had done something else, what would have happened. It's about learning to let go. The other song was more personal in a way. 'Nothing Good About This Goodbye' is definitely something I can relate to. It's how you fear taking chances, and how you just don't know what to do. Then you leave that thing thinking and hoping it's for the best. I definitely agree with Darien. For the next round expect the unexpected. You have no idea what will hit you next." Alex said.

The audience clapped. Some cheered.

"Well thank you both for your time. Now go on and get ready. (Alex and Darien left) As for what we do next, we'll be watching clips of what we've seen so far. Just to refresh your memories before the final round and vote. So here's a look to what the first two rounds were like."

Clips were being shown on the video screen. The audience moved around to get their snacks and refresh themselves.

Ray and Robbie settled back down as the third round was about to start.


	10. Part Nine

Part Nine

"It is now time to start our last and final round of this evening." Michael announced as he walked back onto the stage. "I hope your memories have been refreshed by the clips shown. So let us now introduce for her final performance in this evening's Idol competition, singing Atomic Kitten's 'Cradle' please give a warm welcome to Rachel Merreton."

Michael walked off the stage just in time for Rachel to walk on to it. There was a stool waiting for her on stage. Behind her the screen changed to a video of her and her friends from school. They were various clips. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a baby blue tank top. Her hair was straight and let down on her shoulders. The music had started. (Note: The version is Cradle 2005 radio edit)

"_I will rock you like a baby, Lover,_

_Cradled in my arms,_

_I will keep you safe from danger,_

_Shelter you from harm..._

_There will never be another lover,_

_Who treats you like I do,_

_We can drift into forever,_

_On a love that's made for two..._"

She started out strong. Her voice was melodic. The audience was mesmerized. She was sitting on the stool, just singing to the audience, moving side to side.

"_I was only thinking of you,_

_Hoping you were thinking of me,_

_Two hearts beating just like one,_

_Against the world... Baby..._"

She was nearing the end of the song. The audience was cheering for her. It seemed that the audience was going to have a very hard time choosing between such amazing performances.

"_I am always dreaming of you,_

_Hoping you are dreaming of me,_

_I could never live one day,_

_Without your love..._

_I was only I was only I was only thinking of you_

_I was only I was only I was only thinking of you_

_I was only I was only I was only thinking of you_

_I was only I was only _

_I was only thinking ohh baby_"

Rachel ended the song spectacularly; she finished and bowed to the audience. The cheers and whistles were very loud. She walked confidently towards the judges.

"You have performed tonight with improvement throughout each of your songs. It's incredible to see anyone do that without a lot of time to practice. I think this last song just might have put you into the top 3." Jacob said.

The audience was now split in two. The majority cheered while there were some boos.

"It has definitely been wonderful to see you perform throughout the day. Yes I am surprised how quickly you learned from your mistakes. This last performance shows that you do belong in the finalists." Hannah agreed with Jacob.

As Rachel walked back on to the stage Michael met up with her.

"So Rachel that was a great final performance, do you have anything to say to audience?" he asked.

"This should be interesting, who says she'll come straight out and say 'Vote for me'?" Laughed Ray as he ate his popcorn. "Shh." was all Robbie said.

"I would like to say thank you for coming out to watch all the great performances, and thank you for giving me this opportunity. Also please vote for who you think deserves the title of Roscoe Idol."

With that said, Rachel walked off the stage.

"Well our next performance is going to be the only man in this competition. For his final performance, singing Michael Buble's 'Home', please give a round of applause to Darien Webster."

Darien walked out onto the stage wearing a casual black suit, white shirt, black tie, black shoes. He was dressed semi - formal. He was happy not to be wearing a tuxedo. He stepped into the spotlight, where there was a microphone on a stand awaiting him. The backing track started. The video screen showed of a manor changing over time with the seasons, winter, summer, fall, spring.

"_Maybe surrounded by _

_A million people I _

_Still feel all alone _

_I just wanna go home _

_Oh I miss you, you know _

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you _

_Each one a line or two _

"_I'm fine baby, how are you?"_"

The girls in the audience were screaming, and cheering for him. He just smiled up at the audience.

"_Let me go home _

_I'm just too far from where you are _

_I wanna come home_"

He amazed the audience again, with his soulful voice, the tone so attractive it was hard to ignore.

"_Let me go home _

_I've had my run _

_Baby, I'm done _

_I gotta go home _

_Let me go home _

_It'll all be all right _

_I'll be home tonight _

_I'm coming back home_"

He ended the song in equal zeal. The crowd was cheering like mad.

Darien walked off the stage to go to the judges.

"Well Darien, you've certainly got the entire female population on your side. That was an excellent performance. I can honestly see you blow away the judges in the Canadian Idol panel. Cause you honestly have blown me away!" Hannah said smiling at him. She stood up to shake his hand.

"Darien Webster, you're going to be a very good solo artist whether or not you go for Canadian Idol and are a finalist, because mate, I could get you a very good deal here. You're a very learned and skilled singer; I can only guess that you've been taught. I hope you achieve your goals here!" Jacob said and he too shook Darien's hand.

Darien went back to the stage where Michael was waiting for him.

"So Darien, as one of the judges' most favorite performers any last words to the audience before the vote?"

Darien waited a moment and then said, "Thank you to the audience for all your support, it's been quite an experience. I have enjoyed today a lot! I never thought it would take so long though. (The audience laughed) It feels like a week even though I only performed three times today. (Michael laughed) Well thank you and please vote for the best performer."

As Darien left the stage, Michael introduced the next performer.

"She's been crowned Idol before but can she do it again, singing Kelly Clarkson's 'Behind these Hazel Eyes" for her last performance, please welcome Lily Randall!"

Lily came out on stage with a rocker style out fit. Leather pants, jacket and high heeled shoes. She wore a black tank top. On her wrists were spike bracelets, as well as a collar around her neck. Her hair was down, and tousled on her shoulder. Behind her the video screen changed to a dark forest, which was almost like the one in the actual music video. The backing track started.

"_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me _

_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong _

_Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right _

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_"

Lily starts the song off very strong, she looks as though she is enjoying herself. Ray and Robbie sat there stunned by her performing. Robbie looked around only to see Parker making out with some guy from their school. He nudged Ray who sat there open mouthed. "Travis is not gonna like this…do you think he already knows?" he asked Robbie. "I don't know." Was all Robbie could say. They put their attention back to Lily's performance.

"_Swallow me, then spit me out _

_For hating you, I blame myself _

_Seeing you, it kills me now _

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore _

_Anymore_"

The crowed was cheering. Inwardly Lily was smiling. She knew she might be able to pull it off.

"_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_"

She ended the song and gave the audience a bow. She waved to them, and smiled. Her confidence was over flowing. She walked down to the judges and stood before them.

"Well Miss Lily, it seems you have shown that you can manage getting the title once more. I think your performance was very well done. There could be some improvements in the way you present the song, like the video screen, but over all you are one of the crowds' favorites and should be among the finalists." Said Jacob.

"Lily Randall, Last year's Roscoe Idol, you have shown me that you do know what songs to choose, that you do know how to perform, what you haven't shown is why should you be Roscoe Idol again. I think that that was a very good performance, but it failed to say 'I should be Roscoe's Idol again'. Overall that was an improvement." Hannah said this and was booed from the audience.

Lily walked back to the stage only to be met by Michael.

"So Lily you seem to be the crowd pleaser. So what are your last few comments before the vote?" asked Michael.

"I will be back next year! (Lily laughed) Well…umm…thank you guys for listening to me, it's been so cool performing again, I hope next year there are more people. Thank you for supporting me. I hope that you all vote for the person you think deserves the title. I'm glad to have come back again! Whooo!" She yelled excitedly, she waved to the crowd as she exited the stage.

"Well for our next performance singing S Club's 'Straight From The Heart' for her final presentation, please give a warm round of applause to Snow Stanley." Michael told everyone before going off stage.

Snow came on stage dressed in a red formal short sleeved shirt, black flair pants, and high heeled black shoes. Her hair was tied up in an intricate knot. Behind her the video screen showed roses in bloom and it progressed as she started singing.

"_I see my future there in your eyes_

_Together and forever, it's you and me_

_You see cause I won't be listening to what my friends have got to say_

_I know you'll be there all the way_"

The rose died only to show the sun rising, and continued to show a graying sky that started raining, and went on like that into different scenes. Snow progressed through the song, keeping all her nervousness out of her voice. She tried to look confident.

"_You promised_

_And I know_

_That you will always care_

_Through good times_

_Through bad times_

_You're always there_"

She kept her voice strong and steady throughout the song, she was ready for the ending.

"_If you believe and you can only see_

_That making love to me would make your life complete_

_Hold me tight and say you'll leave me never_

_Straight from the heart you changed my life forever_

_Straight from the heart you changed my life forever_"

The audience cheered, although some did boo. It seemed that the final performances were splitting the audience. There was only on more performance before the vote. No one knew what Alex had up her sleeve.

Snow walked up to the judges. She was afraid of what they were going to say to her this time.

"Snow Stanley, you look as though you dread this part of the competition. (Some of the audience chuckled) If I compare your performances, this is the best one yet. You don't show your nerves, you sing with emotion which is undoubtedly genuine, and it seems you do enjoy performing. Very well done. I hope you continue to improve." Jacob said this with a slight smile. The crowd cheered though some booed Jacob.

"Yes that was an improvement Snow, I'm not sure if that will put you in the top 3 but who knows. I could be wrong. But over all that was my favorite performance from you. I wish you luck." Hannah said this and the crowd turned on her too. She was booed, and she shrugged it off.

"Well Snow what are your comments before the vote?" asked Michael.

"I hope I get a chance to do this again next year. This has been the coolest day ever. I hope next year there are more people participating. I enjoyed today very much. Thank you so much for supporting me, it's nice to hear cheers when you think you've done really badly. I hope you all vote for some one who deserves the title of Idol."

With that Snow left the stage.


	11. Part Ten

Part Eleven

"Well our last performance will be by another crowd pleaser, singing for her final performance Jo O'Meara's – Never Meant To Break Your Heart, please welcome back Alex McEvans."

The whole place was drowned in cheers. Alex walked onto the stage in a tailored black suit with a black tank top underneath. (The S Club 7 single CD cover for 'Have You Ever' Jo O'Meara was wearing this). Her shoes were also black leather high heels. She had a hand held microphone in her hand.

Behind her the video screen played various scenes in which she was shown walking away from the guy.

"_We said goodbye _

_And we've been through all the questions_

_Trying to get the answers why_

_And you it's nothing you did wrong_

_It's just a path I need to take_

_To grow and learn my fate_

_And the memories that we shared together will linger on_

_It saddens me to think that it's all gone"_

Her tone was what moved the majority of the audience. The judges were seen listening intently. She walked, pacing back and forth on the front end of the stage. Her hair, straight, was over her shoulders, giving more of a dramatic effect.

The video screen was showing both her and the guy on two halves of the screen, both in their own rooms, trying to sort their feelings of turmoil. Alex was shown crying while writing, while the guy was shown staring out the window.

Alex sang the next part with so much emotion; it was as though she was trying to give some one a message as to what she really felt inside.

"_Baby don't be holding on_

_Cause I don't know how I feel_

_And don't just throw away love_

_Boy I never will forget _

_But it's time to be movin' on_

_Don't just throw away your love_

_It's not that it ain't good enough"_

The audience was surprisingly silent while she was performing. It was rare to see this. Maybe it was because her song had touched so many because of the reality in it, but it was definitely something that had touched them.

As she ended the song with the audience started to slowly cheer. The video screen behind her showed Alex on a balcony overlooking the sea, as she walks away from the sun setting. The guy is shown staring at the sky with her picture, as he lets it go into the wind.

"_You gotta understand I never meant to break your heart_

_Cant believe that we're apart – No – I never meant to hurt you baby_

_Don't you think I'm so cold and ready for the fight_

_Cause' I've been crying every single night – Oh – Yeah_

_I never meant to break your heart_"

The crowd cheered. She stood on the stage. Robbie could see how her eyes held some sorrow. She smiled to the audience and waved to Robbie and Ray. Alex knew that this song was too personal to her for anyone to understand.

She walked to stand in front of the judges, standing before them, with a sad smile. Travis was watching her on the T.V backstage, and her looks seemed to capture him.

"Alex McEvans, you are one of a kind in this competition. It's impressive to see which songs you've chosen throughout this short competition. You have shown me that you can feel for the songs that you sing. I gather that this last one was something you've gone through. Very well done. I wish you the best of luck." Jacob said as he smiled at her.

"You've done very well for yourself. Alex I have enjoyed watching you perform. I really can't see how anyone can choose between you, Darien and Lily. You three have shown an exceptional standard to this competition. Good luck to you Alex. I will definitely buy your album no matter what place you come in." said Hannah. She clapped for Alex.

Michael joined Alex on the stage. "So McEvans, what are your final words before the voting."

"Vote for some one who deserves it. Thank you for letting me perform…and for the opportunity. It was great while it lasted. Thank you!" And with those final words Alex McEvans left the stage.


	12. Part Eleven

Part Eleven

"Ok audience, you know what to do. You will have the next few minutes to key into your keypads which contestant you want to win. The codes will be shown on the screen. Each contestant will have a two digit code you will enter to place your vote. The numbers will be shown on the screen, but I will say them once. The codes are as follows. To place votes for Lily Randall enter zero – one. For Snow Stanley enter zero – two. For Rachel Merreton enter zero – three. For Darien Webster enter zero – four. Lastly for Alex McEvans enter zero – five. Now please place your votes."

The vote was going to last for ten minutes. After five Michael got up on stage. "I know it's the half way point in this vote, but I will now eliminate the bottom two competitors. Would all of the contestants please come up on stage." Michael paused.

All five of the contestants lined up in front of the audience. Darien was holding Alex. They were the last two in line. Lily was the second from the start. Rachel was ahead of her they both linked arms with each other and Snow.

"Now here is how this is going to work, after five minutes of the audience voting I now have the list of the bottom four. I will call the bottom four up to stand here with me. Now from the bottom four the bottom two will be eliminated. Understood? Those voters who haven't voted yet, please vote you have five minutes remaining." Michael asked.

All five of the competitors nodded.

"Alright then, let's get started. Today each of you here performed 3 songs. The judges comments ranged from needed to choose the right song, to singing with more heartfelt emotion, to being excellent. After the first five minutes of voting the bottom four are…" Michael paused.

Each competitor on stage was frozen. The audience was silent.

"The first person to be in the bottom four today is Snow Stanley." As Michael said her name, Snow gasped but waved to the audience as she walked towards Michael. "The second person to be in the bottom four today is Lily Randall." The audience gasped, many of the audience members booed Michael and the judges.

Travis joined Robbie and Ray since he was no longer needed, as everything had been set up. There he saw Parker talking animatedly to the guy she had been kissing. Travis made up his mind to break up with her.

"This is getting to be quite shocking." Said Michael, trying to calm the audience down. "The third member of the bottom four is Rachel Merreton."

Rachel didn't show any emotion to the audience as she walked towards Michael. The audience was silent.

Darien and Alex were the only two left. She held his hand. "Good luck." She whispered to him. "Yea, thanks, you too." Darien said back.

"Alright now for the final member of the bottom four. The last person to join the bottom four will be…" Michael paused.

The audience held it's breath.

"The last person to join the bottom four from the both of you is… Alex McEvans." Michael said.

The audience was shocked, even the judges gasped.  
Darien hugged Alex before letting her go to the front of the stage.  
She smiled at the audience, and stood next to Lily.

"So Darien, you are the last man standing. Now it's time to reveal the two competitors who will be eliminated." Michael said.

All four girls linked hands, preparing for who would be eliminated next.

"The two from you four that will be eliminated are…" Michael paused. "The two competitors to be eliminated are Snow Stanley and Rachel Merreton."

Darien joined the four girls in saying goodbye to Snow and Rachel. The crowd clapped for Snow and Rachel as they bowed to the audience. The two shook hands with Michael and the judges before finding seats in the front row.

"Ok so now that we have gotten through that part, it's time to crown the next Roscoe Idol. The votes have all been counted and in a few minutes you will know who your Roscoe Idol is." 


	13. Part Twelve

Part Twelve

"It's time to announce who will be crowned the next Roscoe Idol." Michael announced. "We will start off by announcing the person who will be eliminated."

Alex, Darien, and Lily were standing together, arms draped over each others shoulders. They may not have been close or even known each other, but to be facing elimination you needed all the support you could get.

"Now you know how it goes, once you are eliminated, you will go sit in the front row with the other competitors." Michael said once again.

The audience, became silent once more.

Travis, Robbie, and Ray all shifted in their seats. 'God this is so nerve racking and I'm not even the one in the competition." Said Ray. The other two agreed, they settled on watching the conclusion of the competition.

"Alright, the next person to be eliminated is…" Michael paused as he opened the card.

Everyone held their breath.

"The next person to be eliminated from this year's Roscoe Idol is, Lily Randal." Michael said.

Alex was the first one to react, she looked shocked, Darien turned to Lily, who looked equally confused.

Almost at once the audience had become loud and cheers for Lily as well as boos for the judges came.

Lily was approached by Michael who led her to the front of the stage. "Any last words Lily?"

"Yes I'm glad to have done this competition again, and two the both of you, good luck." Lily said.

Lily waved to the crowed before sitting down.

"Ok now at last we will finally crown our Roscoe Idol." Michael said.

The anticipation was building in the theatre. Everyone could feel the tension.

"And the winner of this competition, the one who will be crowned Roscoe Idol for this year is…" Michael paused to open the card

Darien held Alex, she was cold and tense as was he.

"Please tell us who won, I can't take this anymore." Complained Ray. They were all standing in their seats.

"May the best one win." Said Travis.

"Good luck Alex." Whispered Robbie.

Lily sat at the edge of her seat. It didn't matter to her who won, she just wanted to be finished with the suspense.

"…And the new Roscoe Idol will be…" Michael had a knack for driving the crowd insane by being dramatic.

Alex clenched Darien's hand tighter.

"And the Roscoe Idol is…" 


	14. Part Thirteen

Part Thirteen

"And the Roscoe Idol is…"

Some of the audience was getting restless. Some one shouted "Get it over with it already."

"The Roscoe Idol for the year 2006 is…Alex McEvans."

"The Roscoe Idol for the year 2006 is…Alex McEvans."

"She WON!!! YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robbie was yelling he and Ray started running towards the stage to get to Alex to congratulate her.

Travis followed, stopping when he came close to Parker. He tapped her on the shoulder, as soon as she saw him, she knew what he was about to say.

"Parker, we're over." Travis said and he continued towards the stage. Not once did Travis look back.

"The Roscoe Idol for the year 2006 is…Alex McEvans."

Oh My GOD, SHE BEAT ME…. was all Lily could think. She sat there stunned for a minute. She gathered her dignity, as she would soon have to congratulate Alex.

"The Roscoe Idol for the year 2006 is…Alex McEvans."

Darien was the first to react; he grabbed Alex and pulled her into a hug. She was completely stunned. Alex had not expected anything out of this competition. Darien held her; he kissed her on the cheek before letting go.

"The Roscoe Idol for the year 2006 is…Alex McEvans."

Alex stood stunned, she could not believe her ears, surely there had been a mistake, Darien was supposed to win. Alex felt herself being pulled into a hug. Darien murmured congratulations in her ear. She felt him kiss her on the cheek.

She was still shocked as he let her go. She could hear the cheers from the people who had voted for her. She was so completely caught off guard by the turn of events; she didn't know what to do.

She finally looked at the crowd. She raised her hand to wipe off tears starting to come into her eyes. It had been a small competition only lasting a day; she still couldn't believe that she won.

Alex raised a hand to wave to the crowd. Michael came up to her, he gave her a hug. As soon as Michael had let go, she felt people rushing up to her pulling her into a group hug. It was Robbie, Ray, and Travis. All three of them were beaming, they were so happy for her. Travis wiped her eyes. He led her to the front of the stage.

Lily got up from her seat. She linked hands with Alex and raised them; the crown had been passed to Alex.

"Please welcome your new Roscoe Idol, Alex McEvans. She will now perform one last song before we all go. Performing 'It's All About Me' by Rachel Stevens; here is your new idol Alex McEvans! " Michael said to the loud cheering crowd.

As her friends stood by her side Alex took the microphone from Michael. The backing track started.

With a few tears streaming down her face Alex started singing.

"She met him Saturday He stole her heart away Twenty-four Sunday They didn't chat at all Romantic Monday Tuesday, a better day But Wednesday to Saturday Don't know why he didn't call

Oh, I wonder where you've gone Oh, did I do something wrong"

The audience settled down for one last song. She was clearly chosen for her style and the emotion she put into her song.

"You said it's all about me You tell me whats the truth I'm happy to be free But I'm happier to be with you He says it's all about me Cause I'm trying to be cool I'm happy to be free But I'm happier just to be with you

You said it's all about me You tell me whats the truth I'm happy to be free But I'm happier to be with you He says it's all about me Cause I'm trying to be cool I'm happy to be free But I'm happier just to be with you

You said it's all about me"

"Thank you, it's been an honour. Thank you so much." Alex said as she finished the song.

As the backing track finished Alex bowed to her audience, and the crowd started to disperse. 


	15. Part Fourteen

Part Fourteen

The only remaining people on stage were Alex, Lily, Snow, Rachel, Darien, Michael, Jacob, Hannah, Robbie, Ray, and Travis.

Jacob and Hannah congratulated both Alex and Darien. Pictures were taken by the local news papers, and the yearbook committee from school took pictures. The contestants were promised copies of the pictures.

"One more thing for you five, by next week; we will have a copy for each of you of what you sang. We had all your songs recorded, and Darien, Alex, and Lily will have the opportunity of getting their songs played on the local radio station." Michael told them before he left.

Soon after Snow and Rachel took leave from the group. It was 3:15pm and the two were tired from waking at 8:30am to be ready at 9am. They were going to go home and rest. They congratulated Alex one last time and hugged Lily, before leaving.

Darien was next to leave, he traded emails with Alex, hugged her one last time before saying goodbye to the group. Before leaving he told Lily that she was an awesome singer to have gone against. Soon after him Jacob and Hannah left after saying goodbye.

Ray smirked at Alex. "Looks like Darien has a crush on someone we know." Alex started to blush. "No he doesn't. He's really nice. I never really met him until now, but he's really friendly." "(cough) A little too friendly. (cough)" said Robbie.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late to announce the results." Travis said. He was ready to leave. Robbie, Alex and Ray were ready to go. Lily seemed to have disappeared.

'Ok where is Lily?" asked Robbie. "I think she left with River." Answered Travis. 'I didn't even see him come." Ray said, puzzled. She hadn't even say goodbye to them.

"Ok well let's go." Robbie said. "Yea I need sleep." Said Alex, the shock and euphoria was starting to wear off.

"Since we're at the end of our broadcast, as promised we will be announcing the winner of this year's Roscoe Idol." Said Question Mark.

"For those of you who missed it, it was a tough competition between the old idol and the new contestants but there was one clear winner." Added Pronto.

"The third place winner was…Lily Randall." Said Smog.

"The winner of this year's Roscoe Idol, was none other than…Alex McEvans." Said Question Mark.

"Runner up was the only guy of the competition, Darien Webster." Said Pronto.

"Congrats goes to all the competitors and of course the winner. So from all of us here at RFR goodnight." Ended Smog. 


	16. Part Fifteen

Part Fifteen

Travis was walking home by himself. He decided he need time to think. After all he had been pretty rash in calling it quits with Parker, but part of him knew that he could never feel the same way about her even if she came back to him.

It was 5:45pm and he couldn't believe the day had gone by so fast. He looked up and realized he had walked into Alex's neighbourhood which was a row of houses just before his own.

He couldn't believe himself when he saw Alex on her porch swing. He walked over. She was lying on the swing with a light blanket, reading a copy of Alex Rider: Ark Angel. As he got up to her, he saw that she was actually sleeping with the book on her face. Travis smothered his laughter as he took a shot with his cell phone. He would show her this later. He decided to leave her a note rather than disturb her. As he turned to leave he heard her stirring.

"Ehmm…sleepy…" Alex woke with a start, she noticed someone on her porch. She started to sit up. "Umm can I help you?" She said, she soon realized it was Travis. "Oh hey Travis, what's up?" Alex slightly blushed to be caught in this state.

"Not much actually, I was just passing, but I saw you, sorry to have woken you. I didn't know you were asleep until I walked up here." Said Travis. "Oh no it's ok, don't worry about it…it's just kinda…never mind. So what's up?" said Alex as she rubbed her eyes, and fully sat up. She threw the blanket over her lap, and sat so there was room for Travis.

"Well I was kind of thinking about Parker, I caught her today with this other guy. So when I was working it kind of made sense why she kept blowing me off." He started to tell her, he sat beside her. "I see, so did you talk to her?" asked Alex. "No I kind of…broke up with her…I can't see myself with her after what I saw." Travis told Alex, how he saw Parker kissing that other guy. "That really sucks Travis…but I still think you should try and work it out with her, if you still want to go out. If not just sort out the problem and tie up any loose ends with her. That way you both end without any bad feelings towards each other." Alex advised. "I guess I could do that, but I need a few days before I can talk to her. I really don't want to see her right now." He told her. "I understand, but maybe you should get it over with. After all there's no use in stressing over it…but you should do it only if you feel you don't harbour any feelings for her, good or bad." Alex said, trying her best not to cloud her judgement with any of her feelings for Travis. "Thanks for the advice, don't worry I'll do it tomorrow, I think I should sleep over it." Travis said to Alex. "Alright." She replied.

"So, are you excited about winning?" asked Travis. "I don't know, it happened so fast, I'm kind of in a state of confusion. It as awesome though, I loved every minute of it." Alex said. She was still in shock of winning. Travis laughed when he heard this. "You'll be excited in a few hours, I guess you have a lagged response to winning." He joked. "Yea I guess I do." She told him.

The two talked for a while longer. "So are you and Darien recording a single?" asked Travis. "Jacob asked us to do two duets, I don't think we're releasing anything separately, like really a small town competition? I don't think they were going to go that far. Jacob already has the duets picked out for us. The songs are both by I Dream. One is 'I Want You Around' and the other is 'Open Up My Heart'. I guess we'll see what happens. Other than that I don't think we're going to do anything else." Answered Alex. "Cool, so do you like the songs? So what is Lily going to do?" He asked. "I love the songs, they're really sweet. I don't know about Lily, you're going to have to ask her." She told him. "I see, so yea, I think I'd better go. You need sleep, and I guess I need to sort some things out. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Alright?" Travis looked at Alex, "Yea sure, good luck with Parker." She said she was blushing slightly.

Travis got up and walked down the steps of Alex's porch. This time Travis looked back, Alex had gotten up and collected her stuff. She waved as she walked inside her house. Travis waved back. He had always had this feeling she liked him, he thought as he started walking towards home. He remembered how after he had asked Parker out, Alex had avoided him. She had tried to get out of anything that involved working with him. She had made herself scarce around him and Parker. He hadn't minded then, her excuses were believable. Now he wasn't so sure, just the slightest gesture by him would set her off; she would blush or look away.

Travis had just turned on to his street when he saw someone standing in his driveway. As he got closer he knew who it was.


	17. Part Sixteen

Part Sixteen

"Parker, what are you doing here?" asked Travis, a little perplexed. He had planned on calling her tomorrow or the day after. "Waiting for you." She answered. "What do you want?" Travis questioned. He didn't think she had left any of her stuff at his place. On the other hand he had stuff from Alex, which he had borrowed.

"I wanted to say that I was…I am sorry." Parker looked into his eyes while saying it. "I'm sorry too, I'm sorry that I don't feel the same about you. I can't see myself with you, after today I can't see that there should be an 'us'." He told her, his eyes were hard. "I know what I did was wrong, but I'll break up with the guy and maybe we can rethink this." She said, reaching for his hand. "No Parker. It's over, we're finished. You chose him, you cancelled our dates for this unknown person, and then you got caught. The only thing I think you're sorry about is that I caught you. If that hadn't happened, you would have continued this behind my back. There isn't anything here worth saving, to rethink." Travis stated, he pulled his hand away from her's; his voice was cold but levelled.

Parker stood there, "I'm sorry Travis, but I couldn't stop myself, you were busy sometimes when I really wanted you with me. Then one day after you blew me off after school for some project with Robbie and Alex, Jon approached me. He was so sweet, and I was mad at you. I don't know what happened. OK? It just happened. I didn't plan for it to happen. Ok?" She told him. "No it's not ok, if you wanted to talk you could've just said that, you know I would have stayed, and told the others to work without me. Forget the past Parker, it happened alright. Are we finished here?" Travis responded. "I guess so." Parker said. "Fine then, goodbye Parker. Good luck with Jon." Travis walked up the steps to his house.

Parker just stood there stunned, her eyes started to water, she took one last look at Travis's home, then walked away.

Travis leaned against a wall next to the door, he couldn't believe himself. He felt an odd sense of loss. He admitted to himself that he was kind of sorry to see Parker go, but he knew he wouldn't trust her again if they had stayed together. He took his cell out of his pocket, and debated whether or not to call Alex and tell her what had just happened. Travis dialled her cell number, and hit send. "Hey Alex, do you have time to talk?" he asked.


End file.
